1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor, a manufacturing method of the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) may be used as a display device, rather than a cathode ray tube display device, due to desirable characteristics including, e.g., compact size and light weight, and may include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Among them, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a display device that utilizes a phenomenon where excitons are formed by a recombination of electrons and holes that are inserted through a cathode and an anode in a organic thin film so that light having a specific wavelength is emitted by energy from the excitons. The OLED may have excellent luminescence and viewing angle characteristics compared with the liquid crystal display (LCD) and does not require a backlight, thereby having increasing its desirability in that it may be ultra-thin.
The OLED display device may use a thin film transistor as a switch element. Thus, stable luminance may be realized with a uniform current supplied to each pixel of a display area. Here, the semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor may be made of, e.g., amorphous silicon (a-Si) or polysilicon (polycrystalline silicon; poly-Si). The polysilicon may have relative high electron mobility compared with the amorphous silicon such that a thin film transistor including the semiconductor layer made of polysilicon is mainly applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.